Hunter's Paranoia WIP
by SparkingFury
Summary: Three people venture out to the woods in search of our good friend bigfoot, but sadly, they find him.


"**Something's out there and it's hungry for blood… ****My Blood…****"**

It was a Friday evening, the weather was fair, but the forecast predicted heavy rain and fog. We were about to embark on an expedition to find a humanoid cryptid, not necessarily Bigfoot. But a humanoid cryptid that Jay had seen recently while exploring. We didn't know the area, and we only had one hunting knife each. But regardless of that, we were off to hunt a cryptid. We looked at each other and set off across the paddock, to the territory of our cryptid.

As we were waiting for Jay, who had to go back to get a watch, and a video camera, I noticed something behind some bark. The bark was positioned so that all I saw was a black blob behind it, but, I'm sure blobs don't snarl and run away. "Looks small, possibly a female yowie… Could just be a gorilla, or a fat koala." I said to Ryan.

"Mitch, do we have gorillas in Birdsland?" Ryan responded, I stopped for a second before realising he was right. This was no gorilla. "Never mind, here's Jay…" Ryan motioned to him and Jay dashed across the field. We started off, slowly combing through the first 100m of the forest, inspecting every single detail.

Suddenly, I stopped and looked around; I felt a sudden surge of instinct. This wasn't unexplored terrain; this was **something's **territory… As we continued, even a metre forward, the instinct got fiercer, and I fought to keep myself from leaving. Was this it, was this Hunters Paranoia?

We continued along the river until we hit a clump of forest debris, assembled like a hut, in the middle of the river. We all looked at each other, then quickly but cautiously crept in. We had to squint to see anything. When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, the others started moving around the hut to keep walking. But I couldn't move, there in front of me, was the sleeping cryptid.

I slowly backed out, and cautiously walked around the hut, to meet up with the others. As soon as I caught up with them, I motioned forwards, and sprinted away, the others followed me. We ended up in a corner which kept going, but this was full of clay. I knelt down for a drink, when something silver sparkled at me. No sooner had I picked up the pocket knife, that Ryan heard a loud… crash. "Guys, I don't think this is a koala…" We saw a tree fall over behind us, and we sprinted forwards.

We kept running forwards, trees crashing down near the hut. We leapt into the river and ducked down, we listened for a few minutes, and then we heard screeching followed by growling. We got up out of the river and leapt across the logs, up the waterfall. We suddenly stopped as we heard twigs snapping and water splashing behind us. In a fit of instinct, or possibly paranoia, I leapt back and kicked at the air. There was no Bigfoot there. I clutched my head and looked around confused. We all saw a black shape underneath the water's surface, and we ran for it.

I was sure it wasn't Hunters Paranoia, my instinct was never wrong. Never… We ran ahead into what looked like someone's garden, it probably was. But we had to keep moving forwards, as standing back at the waterfall, we clearly saw it, a three metre tall, Bigfoot.

It glared at us with blood red eyes, black fur soaking wet, and a tree in its hand like a club. It snarled at us, and threw the tree, which missed, but hit the pond behind us, which splashed up and attracted the attention of the owner, who came rushing out. She was screaming her head off at us for being on her property. We stared at her and motioned for her to look at Bigfoot. She stood there, more annoyed now, "You idiot kids, there's nothing there. It's just a river!" We looked at her, in a confused way. We couldn't have it… my instinct told me I didn't have it. I snarled at her, and grabbed Jay and Ryan by the arm. I pushed them back, and they swam into the drain pipe. I backed cautiously into the water, and slowly made my way over to the pipe.

The lady was still screaming at us, why couldn't she see Bigfoot? As a matter of fact, why couldn't Bigfoot see her, I'm sure Bigfoot would have killed her in an instant, she was easy prey. It's like they were on different planes of reality, or maybe… we were paranoid, maybe one of them didn't exist…

It's about now you start to appreciate koalas, so small and cuddly… And instead we got… this.


End file.
